


The Count's Enemy

by TelltaleSoldier



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I love the goat man, Multi, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, The Apprentice is a thot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelltaleSoldier/pseuds/TelltaleSoldier
Summary: After a heated encounter in the town square, the Apprentice finds herself in the dungeons of the Palace. As she wonders what fate would befall her, she receives an offer she simply cannot refuse, with unexpected consequences.





	1. Power Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fic so please be nice to me
> 
> I will also add tags as I go along.

Hands. Hands all over her body. Grabbing, pulling at clothes, leaving marks across her porcelain skin, drawing moan after moan from her body. A single golden digit across her lips, hushing her as she attempts to stifle a moan. Then, just as she is about to reach the peak she had been chasing, a loud knock interrupts her from her dreams. Flying up in bed to see Asra, her Master standing at the door, a tray of tea in his hand and a flush in his cheeks.

"Uh, g-good morning Lily" he says stuttering over his words, grinding his heel into the floor unable to look her in the eye, "I heard noises so I came to bring you breakfast in bed, but..." he draws off, visibly flushed. "What was I saying?" She replies, trying to hide her face from view.

_Why did I ask that??!!_

"O-oh, well, um, it wasn't so much words.... more uh... noises?" He says, a slight smirk appearing on his face.

_Oh NO._

Lily flew from the bed to her knees, "I am so sorry Master, I did not intend for this" she almost begged staring at the floor. "What are you doing?" He replied, bending to lift her back to her feet, setting the tray aside. "I was more embarrassed for you than me, and I can only apologise for disrupting you just before what seemed to be the good part" he said with a cheeky wink. "Now, come on, we have to go to the market to pick up some ingredients, and I suppose we can pick some of that bread you love so much up too". 

On the way through the market, Lily could not help but feel pity for the people of this city, homeless families begging along the paths, children forced to steal in order to survive, poverty was taking over the city and she could do nothing to help as she and Asra barely had enough for themselves.

Looking up towards the Palace she wondered if the Count and Countess ever thought about what they were doing to this place, if they could just come down and see how much they were strangling the life out of their own people, maybe they would change. But no one had seen anything of either of them in almost a year, yet still no one said anything, as they knew that even though the Count was not personally there, his guardsmen stationed throughout the city would deal with any wrong words said about him swiftly and brutally.

As they drew closer to the bread stall, Lily tensed as she felt something wrench in her gut. Something was wrong, and as she looked up she noticed a crowd had gathered around the stall. Instantly bursting into a sprint, she tore from Asra's grip as he attempted to stop her and as she pushed through to the front of the crowd, what she saw sickened her to her stomach. The owner of the bread stall was hunched over, blood covering his face, his eyes too swollen for him to see, effectively rendering him blind, as three of the Count's guards kicked him mercilessly. 

"Do you want to repeat what you said old man?" Shouted one guard as he gripped the poor man's hair, readying him for another blow delivered by the second guard. "N-no Sir, I am sorry I meant no offence, please stop" he begged through bloodied teeth. "You know what happens when you insult the Count, you should count yourself lucky that we aren't going to tell him" the third spat. 

Lily could take no more and before thinking of what her actions may bring upon herself she threw herself in front of the man, taking one of the blows meant for the man straight to the gut. "And just who is this? Daughter? Friend?... Lover?" One of the guards laughed as he dragged her up to her feet, looking her up and down. "I think she wants to take the rest of his punishment lads, now, exactly who are you? You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" He said holding her face up between his thumb and forefinger. "I bet we could work out a deal that will work for everyone" he said, his eyes drooping low to where her top stopped above her breasts, then slowly meeting her eyes. Lily shook her head free of his hand and punched him hard in the face. As the guard reeled back from the blow, the others raced to grip both of her arms to stop her movement as the first guard came back over holding his broken nose. "You bitch, you'll pay for that" but as soon as he went to hit her, he stopped, instead turning around to the man still led on the ground, barely conscious. "I'll teach you to obey like a good little girl" he said as a sinister smirk spread across his face and as he turned to that man he slowly pulled out his pistol and drew it to the side of the man's head. "No, please! Don't! I'll do whatever you want!" Lily begged as she strained against the guards holding her in place. Without looking away from her face, the guard pulled the trigger, and as the tension inside her snapped. Her vision went red and she felt a searing pain travel from her core to her hands. And then, she felt herself fall to her knees and as her senses returned to her, she heard screams and slowly, as her vision came back into focus, she saw the first guard, led on the floor, charred and burned horrifically. She quickly turned her head to see the other two guards had suffered the same fate as Asra's hands came to grip her shoulders and tug her up to her feet.

She looked at him and he looked.... terrified. Lily had never seen him look like this before and it made her feel, strange. His voice started breaking through to her and she could hear him saying they needed to leave as she felt more hands grab her, the last thing she saw before her vision went dark was Asra trying to break through more guards as she was slowly dragged away.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily awakens in the Palace dungeons and wonders what fate will befall her.

_Ugh, my head_

As she came too, Lily felt a throbbing pain in her wrists, and as she opened her eyes she realised where she was. Her eyes darted up to see that her wrists were restrained in manacles held high above her head, and she placed her feet gingerly on the floor as to relieve some of the pressure on her arms. For a moment, she wondered why and how she was here and then the memories hit her, of the bread stall owner, the guards, and the fire. She slumped against the wall.

_What did I do?_

Tears began flowing freely down her cheeks and she sobbed loudly as she realised her situation and how she was going to be put to death for her crimes. How she would never see Asra again. As she began kicking the wall behind her in frustration, she heard the door to her cell unlock and she began shouting profanities about the guards mothers and how she did nothing to be here, she swallowed harshly as it was not a guard, but a golden hand that she saw slipping around the door.

_No, please no..._

Lily had heard stories about the Count's temper, and seeing as she had just been screaming about how his mother was overly fond of goats she feared the worst. She screwed her eyes shut as he strode into the room, chuckling as he did so, "My guards said that you put up a fight when they were bringing you here, but I must say that  _I_ was not expecting to be on the receiving end of such hostility. After all, I am not the one who roasted three guards and put four more in the hospital on their trip here" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. Lily's brow furrowed as she pondered what he said, she must have looked extremely confused as he burst into laughter before saying, "Oh Gods, don't tell me you don't remember? It was quite the show, I've never seen so much fight in such a small creature". "What do you want" Lily hissed at him, barely holding onto her anger for both him and herself. "Hmm, straight to the point then, okay. I want you to work for me. I have never heard of magical abilities like you possess before, let alone see them with my own eyes." He paced back and forth through the cell and Lily could feel herself tensing as her anger rose, "And why the fuck would I do that? Your Majesty" she spat, staring at the floor with her hair falling over her face. Within a second he had her head back against the wall, his golden hand clamped around her jaw and his face inches away from her own, her breath hitched as she looked into his eyes, they were an amazing shade of grey and her eyes widened as his narrowed, gripping her harder, "Because, little witch, it's either that or die." His eyes fell to her mouth as it parted slightly, weighing her options and deciding that the only way she would see Asra again was to agree.

She nodded her head gingerly, never breaking eye contact with him and he immediately unlocked her manacles and she hit the floor. Rubbing her wrists, he strode towards the door before turning and sneering down at her, " Make sure you are clean and ready for tonight dear, I expect a good show." And with that he was gone, and a rather short, tired looking man took his place, helping her to her feet and showing her the way to where she would be cleaning herself up.

"This is your room my lady" he said as he guided her into the most extravagant bedroom she had ever seen. A large four poster bed sat in the middle of of the room, surrounded by gorgeous decorations and everything was a deep purple.

_What a beautiful colour_

"The baths are just through this door, dinner will be served in half an hour, someone will come to drop off your new clothes shortly and to accompany you to the dining room later this evening". He bowed and went to walk away before it hit her. "Wait!" She shouted a little too loud, the servant flung himself back into the room looking terrified before Lily said, " I am to stay here? Am I not to stay in my own home?" She asked, a pleading look in her eye. "Ah, no miss, the Count thought it best to keep you here after what happened in the market, he feels it is safer for you that way" with that he bowed once again and left her alone.

_I can't see Asra? He probably thinks me dead already. What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily prepares for her first performance and meets some new and interesting people.

As Lily walked into the bathroom her jaw hung open, she had never seen so much luxury in her life and now it was all at her disposal. She began drawing herself a bath and as she walked past the mirror on a vanity table she gasped. She was covered in cuts and bruises, her eyes were blackened and swollen and her hair was a wild mess. She wondered how she had not noticed sooner and placed her hands to her face, focusing her powers into healing magic and she felt the throb in her head subside. As she drew her hands from her face she stared at herself in the mirror, her eyes closing in on the scar above her right eyebrow, wondering how she always managed to get herself into awful situations. She remembered Asra, and as she smoothed her finger over the scar, she remembered how he was the first person she remembers, he told her he found her washed up on the beach near the docks, barely breathing, bleeding from a cut on her head and he said he could feel the magic emanating from her. It took her a very long time to begin being able to use magic properly however, and even then it was simple things, lighting candles, healing small wounds, finding hidden things. However, as she got older she became much more adept with more complicated spells that Asra warned her away from using... Like fire.

She sighed and turned away from the vanity, turning off the running water a sinking into the warmth. She closed her eyes and relished in the feeling, until a loud knock came from the door to her room, she quickly pushed bubbles over her body and beckoned them into the room. "Uh, hello? Miss? Are you here?" He sounded very timid. "Yes, in here" and as the man rounded the corner she managed to get a good look at him, he was tall and slender, with auburn hair and wearing a loose white shirt with black trousers. Lily's eyes looked over the man with a playful curiosity as he went bright red seeing her current situation, "O-oh dear, um... I was sent here by the Count, he said you had facial wounds that needed cleaning". He quickly turned away as she made to get out of the bath which made her smirk.

_He's so wonderfully shy, I'm going to have fun with this one._

She wrapped a towel around herself and let herself brush against him as she walked into her room, "well, as you can see Sir my face is perfectly fine" she said with a flirtatious smile. " Perfect..." he whispered under his breath as he stared at her. "Now Sir, have you come with any news or anything for me or are you just here to stare?". He looked stunned as he was pulled from his thoughts and quickly shook his head, "Ah, no miss, I-I will let the Count know of your condition". He made his way for the door and he turned as Lily was drying off with her back to him, blocking his view, but still looking at him over her shoulder. He shifted his gaze away and said stammering, "It's J-Julian... by the way... My name" and he moved away from the door. She rounded the door and shouted down the hallway after him, "Lily" and he jumped at the sound, but turning and smiling to her before continuing off down the way.

She opened the closet in her room to find a robe which matched the colour of her room, she draped it across her shoulders and felt ashamed with herself at how much she was secretly enjoying her time in this room when there was so much poverty going on below. "How long am I to wait here" she said to herself as she crossed her arms, not a moment after she finished her pouting the door opened with no knock and she spun around to be greeted by a pretty, young ginger girl carrying a pile of clothes whilst wearing a beaming smile, "Hello miss! My name is Portia and I'm here with your new clothes, apologies for the wait, we had to get them made. Lily was stunned, "these were... made for me?", "well of course" Portia replied cocking an eyebrow like she didn't understand the question. "There are plenty to choose from but make sure you pick something nice for the performance". Lily looked down at the clothes in awe, the colours and gems gleamed in the light and she looked back at Portia who still had a huge grin on her face, "do you know exactly what my performance is meant to entail?" Lily asked, slightly concerned of the answer she would receive. "Oh, yes, you are to entertain the guests that the Countess and Count have in the castle at the moment before they settle down to eat in the hall, so really it can be anything you want it to be."

She felt a small amount of weight lift from her shoulders, "So, I just perform some pretty tricks and I get out of there?". "Well yes really, but make sure it's truly extravagant, as long as the Count is happy then you'll be fine" Portia replied, the smile seemingly still not leaving her face. "However, I would suggest something to obscure your identity, considering the circumstance of how you wound up here, just in case any of their guests recognise you". Lily pondered on what she could do, "Would they not see me when I'm walking around the Palace?" she asked inquisitively. Portia giggled before she responded, "No silly, they are only here for a short time before they go to the dining hall and then they leave, so you should be okay. Now, I'll be back shortly to take you to the dining hall". Lily gave her a half-hearted smile as Portia withdrew from the room.

Lily sat on the bed, contemplating what she could use to cover her face for the performance. She began rifling through all the wardrobes and cupboards in her room before finally pulling out a blank, white masquerade mask. "Hmm, looks good enough, but what about the rest of my face?". She remembered the vanity in the bathroom and walked over, opening the drawer to find a large selection of various makeup pieces. 

After looking carefully through the clothes she had been provided, she finally settled on a skin tight pale green gown, with thin straps, a split up the side which showed her thigh as she moved, and a rather low cut to show off her cleavage. She had forgotten to dry her hair after her wash so her hair fell into loose curls which no one ever saw her have  so she decided to leave her hair as it was. Finally, donning her blank mask and using makeup to change the look of her face structure, she finally felt prepared. 

_Okay I can do this, just some little tricks and illusions and they will be happy. No big deal. Let's do this._


	4. The First Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily performs for the Count and his guests for the first time.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

Portia stood facing Lily with a slightly worried expression on her face, "Are you ready to go?" She asked placing her hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily shook her head as to regain control of her thoughts and brushed her hands across her dress, "I'm ready, let's do this". 

Portia gave her same beaming smile and pushed the enormous double doors open, announcing Lily's arrival as "The Witch" as Lily confidently strode past her into the centre of the room.

_You can do this. It's no big deal._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I don't know about you but I feel a little cooped up in here, don't you?". As soon as she had finished talking she span in a circle with arms out and changed the whole room into a scene of a glorious open field full of bright, luminous flowers. She heard some people gasp as she turned back to face the front and held her hand out as a small purple flower bloomed there and she threw it up in the air, resulting in hundreds more falling from the ceiling. The guests were busy picking them up and analysing them as Lily focused her magic into making tree roots coil up around the tables that all the guests were sat on, but hoisting the Count up so he was sat on a large throne of roots. She glanced up at him to see him looking rather smug and decided that he was entertained enough. She bowed and walked towards the door, and all the roots began withdrawing as though following her, long with seemingly the entire room, as soon as she was out the door the room was back to normal and she heard the cheers and applause through the door.

Portia came running up to Lily and grasping her shoulders, "That was amazing! I've never seen anything like that how do you do it?". Lily shook her head with a smirk on her face, "That would be giving away my secrets.". Portia simply smiled and ushered her back towards her bedroom, "You go and get yourself relaxed and I'll have someone bring some food up to your room". With that she was skipping off down the hall and Lily remembered how she actually hadn't eaten all day, so was incredibly excited about what food was going to be brought to her.

As Lily walked into her room, she immediately dropped her dress on the floor and walked into the bathroom where she began filling up the bath once again. After turning the water off and slowly lowering herself into the water, she let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding and let the water envelop her as her muscles began to finally relax after all the tension using so much magic causes. It wasn't until she heard a familiar voice that she realised how long she had been there and as she shot up out of the water it dawned on her where she was and quickly sent herself back under the cover of the bubbles. "S-sire I'm so sorry, I hadn't heard anyone come in". She stared down into the water, trying not to meet his gaze. She heard a low chuckle come from his direction and when she looked up he had already taken off his jacket and was in the process of kicking his boots into the corner. "Sire what are you do- Ah!". Before she could finish her question, the Count had jumped into the water with half of his clothes still on, forcing Lily into the corner in an attempt to get as far away from the splash as possible. When she opened her eyes, Lily gasped as she realised she was face to face with the Count for the second time today, albeit in completely different circumstances, and that she could not move, as he had his hands on either side of her on the edge of the bath. And he looked  _furious._

_Did I upset him? Is he going to hurt me? Why is he here?_

"That was quite a show little one, and I see you adopted the name I gave you in the dungeons? Was that you trying to impress or irritate me?" He scowled at her, his eyes never leaving hers. She felt like crying, for begging him forgiveness, but she  _had_ used that name to irritate him. "No Sire, I simply like the name. Witches are seen as powerful and mysterious and that is what I was going for." She lied, but after all her time with Asra she had learned to lie better than most, and this seemed pretty believable considering her current circumstance. "Yeah? Is that why you wear this hideous mask too? Or is that because the guards hit you so hard you had to cover up the mess they made?!" He ripped the mask from her face and she jumped having forgotten she still had it on. But when she looked back to the Count his expression had changed, he no longer looked malicious he looked more... hungry. He threw the mask to the side and looked over her face, "Well, I would never have guessed a face like this was underneath that" he said in a low, sultry tone, his eyelids drooping, "I certainly hope I didn't scare you, little witch, now, if you'll excuse me I have things to attend to". Without another word he exited the bathroom carrying his boots, leaving Lily in a state of shock, still in the now cold bath. 

_What the fuck was that all about?_

As she got out and readied herself for bed, in the distance she heard someone shouting about cleaning the floors before they lost their head, and she noticed a tray of food on the side in her room.

_Did he bring it or did someone else?_

She brought the tray to her bed and fell asleep within minutes with it still on her lap.

 


	5. The Start of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily gets called to a private breakfast with the Count, and makes a mistake that she may or may not regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut begins here, so here is your warning!  
> Seeing as this is my first fic, if you're reading this then I can only say thank you! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am writing it! There will be plenty more chapters to come as I do love reading a good long fanfic so I sure hope you guys do too.

Lily awoke with a start in the morning as a knock on the door rang through her room. "Miss? Miss? The Count has called for your immediate presence in the private dining room". Lily shot out of bed and ran around getting dressed, "Uh yeah, yeah I'll be out in a minute". As she pulled on some brown leather pants and pale blue busty top, she stopped at the door to look at her mask, but decided against wearing it.

_Just in case it makes him angry_

On the way to the dining room, she could not help but ask, "Do you know why he has called me to the dining room?". "Yes Miss, his Grace wishes for you to have breakfast with him this morning". She stopped in her tracks, "Me? Why?". The servant simply kept walking without looking back and did not reply.

As she walked through to the dining room, Lily's eyes blew wide as she took in the lavish decoration, the walls were crimson, and every piece of smaller decoration was gold.

_Well he has very specific tastes._

"Well, don't just stand there, take a seat". The Count's voice pulled her from her appreciation and she practically sprinted to the chair right across from the him. The Count hummed at watching Lily flush as she realised her actions, "You're quite the eager one aren't you?" . "I can only hope you show that same eagerness in all areas of your employment to me". That was when she made the mistake of looking up at him, his eyes had that same hunger in them from the day before, and he was gripping the arms of the chair with such strength they looked like they would break. 

"So Count, how is that no one has seen anything of you for the last year?" She asked in an attempt to quickly change the subject. She looked up as the expression on the Count's face dropped into a vicious snarl.

_Wrong. Question._

Before she could take back her words, the Count was storming across the room and tipped her chair back so she was forced to grab onto him for support. "Just who do you think you are to ask me things such as that?! Do you think you have power now that you live in the big palace with the most powerful people in the Country? You are  _wrong_ little witch, dead wrong. Now..." He yanked the chair forward, tipping Lily from it onto her knees in front of him and bent down to look her in the eye, "Beg. Beg for forgiveness, and maybe I'll let you live little witch".

Lily felt her fists clench and her cheeks flush once again.

_He cannot be serious? No way. I will not degrade myself like that for this asshole. I'd rather di-_

Before she finished her thought, he had dragged her from the floor and pinned her against the door with his golden hand around her neck. "Ignoring me little witch? Do I have to teach you some manners? Or are you going to do as I said and beg?!" His eyes were narrowed as he snarled the words at her. "P-please... Count, forgive me", Lily finally said in a low whimper. "What? I didn't quite hear you little one." He drew closer to her mouth as he tilted his head slightly, "I'm going to need you to say that a bit louder, my pet". Lily's breath hitched as she looked him in the eye, "Please, Count, forgive me" she said louder than last time, but in a lower tone. The Count's eyelids lowered as he purred, "Hmm, good..." He spun her around and pressed her face into the wood, grinding against her, "But I'm sure you could do better... say my name" he whispered in her ear and Lily felt the muscles in her legs tense.

_What am I doing?_

"Please... Lucio, forgive me. I'll do anything, just please, forgive me". He slowly lowered his hand down her side, "Anything? I wouldn't throw around such promises little witch, I am not one to let people disappoint me when I have been promised something". She bit her lower lip as his real hand went under her shirt and started raising higher until it was on her breast. "Hmm, don't go quiet on me pet, you don't need to be quiet for me". She tried turning around in his arms but he pinned her to the wall, " Please Sire, I want to touch you". He tore her away from the wall and pushed her down face first so she was bent over the table. "If you're going to truly keep your promise then you're going to do  _anything_ I want. And that includes doing everything I say. So, I want you stay there, and you cannot move until I say so, understood?". "Yes Count". The feeling of a clawed hand across her ass made her squeak and push further up the table. "The next thing I want from you little witch, is to call me by my name" his voice came low and she felt him slowly pulling down her pants. "Now... say it again, only this time, say it properly".

"Yes... Lucio".


	6. Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation from last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can only apologise for my long haitus, university work has swamped me but now I'm DONE and FREEEEE so yay!   
> Anyway, I had originally intended for this to just be smut smut smut but then i changed my mind but bear with me y'all because your patience will pay off ❤ Also thank you for the kudos and lovely comments, it's actually a super nice feeling for my first bit of fan fiction to be appreciated ❤

"Mmm, that's better".

As Lily felt her pants slide past her ankles, she turned her head slightly to see what he was doing and was greeted with a sight that made her wetter than anything before in her life.

The Count was on his knees with both of his hands on her ass, staring at her core with an almost animalistic grin. She tightened her legs together in response to the feeling awakening in her stomach only to feel his hands grip painfully, pulling her legs back apart. "Nu-uh-uh my little witch" he cooed shaking his head slowly, "I will be holding you to your word, and you are going to do  _everything_ I say. But I promise my pet, you will enjoy every second of it". Before Lily could respond, he thrust his head forward, plunging his tongue into her with the rest of his face pressed between her cheeks to which she yelped in response.

All Lily could do was grip the sides of the table in an attempt to ground herself as her entire body felt as though it was floating on a cloud of pure ecstasy. However, just as she was about to reach her peak, the Count pulled away. "Mmm, you taste a lot better than I ever could have imagined pet", Lily could not help but let out a loud whine of disapproval to which the Count only laughed at, "Oh my dear sweet witch, you are going to do what I want remember? And what I want is for you to cum only when I say so, otherwise there will be... consequences" Lily let out a startled yelp as the Counts clawed hand came down across her ass at the last word and she swore she could feel blood beginning to drop from what she could only presume was now a wound. 

_That felt amazing_

Without realizing, she wiggled her ass at the Count and was promptly given another hard spank. "Hmm, don't go quiet on me again pet, or I'll have to start getting harder". With that he spanked her once more, this time drawing a hiss of pain from Lily. "And what makes you think I don't want that... Lucio...". With the sound of his name he descended upon her body, climbing on top of her whilst kissing and marking up her body, stopping at her neck where he harshly bit down, resulting in Lily bucking her hips back involuntarily. 

"It seems like the little witch is almost as dirty as I had hoped" he whispered into her ear in a low, sultry tone. 

_By the God's what is wrong with me. I've never felt like this before. I want so much more._

_"_ Lucio, please, fuck me" Lily begged as she turned to get a better look at the Count over her shoulder, however he simply smiled and stood back up, before walking around the table so he was stood in front of her, giving her a full view of how hard he was as it visibly strained in his trousers.

_Holy shit, it's no wonder he's had so many women_

Lily stared in awe as she stayed put on the table, it wasn't until he bent down so that his face was in front of hers she realised what she had been doing, "Enjoying the view?" The Count asked with the most smug grin she had ever seen. "Well then, if you want it, you can come and get it". With that, he wandered across the room and sat on the edge of his bed, slowly pulling his pants and underwear off and setting them on a nearby chair. Lily stood up faster than she would have liked and as she took a step she was quickly corrected, "Ah-ah-aah" Lily stopped and took a step back, looking quizzically at the Count, "All fours pet". Lily felt her cheeks burn as she looked away, she had never actually been with anyone since her memory loss (before that she couldn't say but seeing as she had no problem using toys, she presumes there was someone), let alone be treated like a dog, no, a pet. She looked back at the Count as he raised one eyebrow and crossed his arms, making him look like he was about to start throwing a tantrum. Lily sighed as she closed her eyes, giving in to the temptation of the Count and to the memory of her dream.

She slowly dropped to her knees and looked up at the Count who had the same smug grin plastered across his face and started crawling towards him, making sure her ass was up in the air and swayed it with every movement of her legs. As she reached the Count she sat back on her legs and waited patiently for her next order. "Good girl, now, close your eyes, I have a present for you" Lily furrowed her brows in confusion but closed her eyes. She heard shifting and the slight clinking of metal, then, cold around her neck made her jump backwards, only to be pulled back by whatever it was he was putting on her. "Open" the Count demanded. As she opened her eyes she was greeted with the reflection of herself, hair messed up and eye makeup starting to drip down her face.

_I look pretty good like this_

That was when she finally saw it, around her neck was a gorgeous metal choker, adorned with the largest rubys she has ever seen, and on the front, a golden hoop. "It's beautiful" she exclaimed as she stared at her reflection, dazzled by the way it reflected the light coming in through the windows. "I'm glad you like it, but it also has another feature" as the Count finished his sentence, he pulled out a golden chain leash, matching the choker in every way, right down to the rubys adorning the clasp. Lily stared at it and realised what had actually just been put around her neck. "It's... a collar and leash?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of the leash. "Yes, to show you are my pet, and mine only". As he said it, he attached the clasp and pulled her up onto his lap. Lily could not help but feel a mixture of shame and lust building up inside of her but as he pulled her down further and their lips were about to connect, she suddenly felt nothing but dizziness, and she suddenly went limp as her vision went dark.

 


	7. The Sweet Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily awakens to find herself back in her own bed

As Lily slowly began to stir awake, she could hear the faintest of voices discussing something, only to be suddenly jarred awake by the door being slammed as one of them left the room in anger. 

She shot up, quickly surveying her surroundings to find that she was back in her own room, and her hands had been strapped to her sides. Standing at the foot of the bed seemingly still reeling from the altercation with the other person who was in there just moments ago, was the doctor from the other day with his back to her.

"Excuse me but how did I get here?". The sudden sound of her voice caused the doctor  to nearly jump out of his skin as he spun around to meet her gaze, before quickly looking towards the ground. "U-uh, Count Lucio brought you here after you passed out my lady". "And why are my hands bound?" She asked whilst attempting to move, causing the metal buckles to jingle. "Ah well that was for my safety really, everytime I tried to test your fever your hands would flare up with immense heat, I couldn't have helped you if you kept burning me like you did the Count". With that news Lily's eyes blew wide.

_I burned Lucio?_

"What did I do to him?" She asked desperately, panic hitting her that maybe that was who was in here earlier, the Count demanding the doctor to bring her back around so he could have her executed. "Nothing major, it was mostly to his prosthetic as he carried you here, but his favourite clothes are all a bit charred so I would advise avoiding him for a small time, although he did seem very intent on me making sure you were okay so he cannot be that mad". A small smile appeared on his face as he said those last words and Lily could not help but mimic his actions.

_Thank the Gods_

"Would you be so kind as to undo these straps now Julian?". The doctors eye lit up a bit as he heard those words, "You remembered my name, how nice", he looked very cheerful as he released her from the bed and immediately went through to the bathroom, as Lily followed, she watched as he bent down to run her a bath, and then as he walked around the room selecting certain bottles and oils that adorned the walls to add. As he finished he walked towards her and handed her a small vial, "This should help you from feeling lethargic or dizzy at any point my lady" and with a smile, he walked past her and began collecting his things from the bedroom. "Thank you Julian, and please, do call me Lily, I am no lady" he gave her a large smile and wiggled one eyebrow at her before she realised what she had said. They immediately both began laughing and when they had calmed down he looked her directly in the eyes which stunned her a little, as he previously has been unable to do so. "Take this time to relax and rest, and if you begin to feel ill please do not be afraid to call upon me... Lily". Lily could not help but smile as he said her name and she watched in awe as he bent down to kiss the back of her hand before leaving her there in the room.

She stood there for a few seconds, pondering upon the moment the two of them had just shared, before the aroma of the bath the doctor had drawn for her hit. She strode into the bathroom, dropping the clothes she was wearing on the floor as she wondered who dressed her and sunk down into the bath water, the tension in her body began to melt away and before she knew it she was asleep.

Voices, laughter and spinning bodies. Extravagant dresses and masks that hide the identity of everyone in the room except one, in the distance she saw it, red and black with the beak slightly open, auburn curls erupting from the top, he strode towards her confidently, and just as they were about to touch she is spun around into the grip of another, spinning and twirling as all she sees is fangs under a gold mask, horns spiralling to the ceiling, his sheer power taking the full lead before his arm begins to dip lower. She looks around to find the first man but there is no longer anyone else in the room, just predator and prey and when she looks back, he too is gone. Replaced by another, soft and graceful, small ears with hair slicked back. Asra. He says something to her from across the room but he sounds a million miles away, she tries running towards him but he somehow ends up further away. She attempts shouting back, but all that erupts from her throat is flames.

Lily bolts upright out of the water as she coughs trying to get the water from her throat. She looks around to see it is dark outside, so gets herself dried and hops into bed.

All she dreamt about that night was fire.

 


End file.
